


sweet relief

by sunnyflowery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, give college students some rest, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyflowery/pseuds/sunnyflowery
Summary: “Ah!” the other person, another boy, whined; covering his eyes with his hands.And Tooru… Tooru’s mouth fell slightly open. Because, squinting under the light of his phone, scrunching up his pretty button nose, was an angel.A very, very cute angel.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	sweet relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pochipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochipoo/gifts).



A sob.

It was unmistakable.

What he had just heard was a sob.

And it seemed to come…

From behind the bushes?

Tooru wrapped his jacket more tightly around himself, rubbing his arms in a poor attempt to stop the shivers than ran through his body. Who, in their right mind, would _ever_ think that the garden was a nice place to have a good cry., at three a.m., when it was four degrees Celsius outside?

Well, _he had_ come out hoping to have a good cry, that was true; but he had been planning to stay close to the light. Who would hide _behind a bush,_ begging for the vampires to eat them?

He huffed and stuck his hands into his pockets. He knew he should go back inside as soon as possible, before he got hypothermia. Maybe he could cry a bit in the bathroom before going back to his room, even if he really didn’t appreciate the echo. Staying out was not a good idea, at all. No, no.

No.

And yet, even as he shook his head to himself, he started walking in the opposite direction. Straight into the darkness. Straight into the danger. Straight in the direction from which the laments came, very likely from a lost soul that was very hungry for pretty stressed college students just like Tooru, very likely the worst decision he could ever take.

But…

His heart squeezed in his chest as he got closer and closer and the crying grew louder, sprinkled here and there with small sniffles and hiccups. Whoever this was, they sounded _heartbroken._ Tooru _knew_ they were all stressed because of finals week, but what could be bad enough for someone to feel the urge to hide in the dark and suffer in silence?

“Hello?” he asked, keeping his voice down, and he was met with a startled gasp.

The sounds died down immediately, so quickly that Tooru’s heart skipped a beat. What if this _was_ a ghost? Oh, god. What if he was starting to imagine things because of the exhaustion? What if—

Another sniffle. And Tooru could breathe again, his lungs filling with relief.

He heard movement coming from the other side of the bushes, and in a small bout of panic he reached for his phone and turned the flashlight on. He pointed it straight at the dark figure that was slowly emerging from their hiding place.

“Ah!” the other person, another boy, whined; covering his eyes with his hands.

And Tooru…

Tooru’s mouth fell slightly open.

Because, squinting under the light of his phone, scrunching up his pretty button nose, was an angel.

A very, very cute angel.

“That hurts!” the boy protested, still whiny and sniffly. He growled softly and rubbed his eyes moodily, knitting his pale eyebrows together. “Turn it off!”

Tooru finally reacted. He slid his thumb down his screen, reducing the intensity of the light, and was immediately rewarded with the sight of pouty lips and two very unhappy honey-brown eyes.

“Uhm,” he mumbled. “I-I am sorry?”

The other boy sighed, and finally dropped his arms to his sides with a small whimper.

“No, uh— it’s okay. I guess…I guess I shouldn’t—”

But Tooru interrupted him with a gasp.

“Suga-chan?!”

Tooru had been prepared for many, _many_ outcomes.

A kidnapping. A vampire bite. A stabbing. A sexy escapade.

Stumbling upon his crush from his creative writing class, however…

Was it too late for a sexy escapade?

A closer look at Sugawara’s face made all the sexy thoughts fade from Tooru’s head, though. Eyes framed by pink skin. Wet eyelashes. Thin strands of silver hair sticking to tear-streaked cheeks. A red, sniffling nose.

And…

A smile?

A scary smile, actually.

“Oikawa-kun?” Sugawara asked, through gritted teeth. Maybe it was actually not too late for a stabbing. Or a kidnapping. Or a vampire bite.

Tooru gulped and nodded, mentally rebuking himself for not ever realizing that the pretty boy in his creative writing class obviously had to be a serial killer. Or a vampire. Or both.

“Yes, Suga-chan?”

“You’re friends with Kageyama and Hinata, aren’t you?”

Tooru almost choked.

“ _Me?!_ Friends with Tobio-chan?! Suga-chan that’s not—”

“The thing is,” Sugawara interrupted him. “You talk to them, don’t you?”

Tooru huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He…kind of did, yes. Mostly to mess with his little, dumb _kouhai_ , but itty bitty Hinata always managed to get involved as well. It was a nice excuse to get closer to their little group, after all. And see Sugawara from close.

They never exchanged words, but the little, playful smiles that Sugawara sent his way were enough of a reward for him.

“Maybe.”

“Well,” Sugawara said, narrowing his eyes. The smile was still there, but he actually looked terrifying like that. “You can’t tell them a word about this. Is that understood?”

“I—” Tooru started to protest, but then his mouth fell open when he actually understood what he’d just been told. He stared at Sugawara for one long second, stunned.

Sugawara seemed to get a bit self-conscious under his gaze. He evaded his eyes and pouted at his shoulder.

Tooru blinked once. Twice.

What?

“Is that why you’re hiding, Suga-chan?”

Tooru was startled by his own disapproving voice. Sugawara seemed to be, too, when he looked up to meet his eyes again looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

They both stayed in silence for a few seconds more. Sugawara’s lips moved, like trying to form words, but no sound left them. Tooru didn’t blink once as he gave him the sternest look he could manage, and after a while it finally seemed to have an effect on Sugawara.

The other’s boy scrunched up in distress, and…

And then he started crying, again.

And Tooru wanted to slap himself.

“Oh, no, no. No, no, no. No. I’m—“

But the tears kept pouring down Sugawara’s face. He tried to wipe them with the sleeves of his thin sweater, all while obviously trying to drown his hurt little whimpers, but it all only got worse when he started coughing.

And Tooru just couldn’t take it anymore.

He closed the distance between them in one stride, and immediately pulled Sugawara into his arms. At first, he expected to be shoved back, yelled at or maybe even punched —Sugawara always played like that all the time with all his friends—, but Sugawara actually melted into his embrace.

And bawled.

Tooru could only hold him tighter against himself, as tightly as he dared, his heart racing in his chest. He immediately started trying to soothe Sugawara with soft whispers and rubbing a hand up and down his back, but it didn’t have an effect until a good two minutes of heart-breaking sobbing.

Even then, when the crying stopped, Sugawara still sniffled pitifully for another minute. And Tooru let them, not saying a word, letting his chin rest on the top of his head.

If anyone had told him hours before that he’d see _Sugawara Koushi,_ of all people, have a meltdown in the garden, he’d have never believed them.

He’d always looked so _composed._ Tooru had many times seen him holding his younger friends as they cried, too many to count, but in every single of those Sugawara had always seemed to have everything under control. He was smart. Very smart, always top of his class, if Tooru wasn’t wrong. What could even…

“Suga-chan,” Tooru asked, softly. “What’s wrong?”

Sugawara made a small, dismayed sound, and Tooru didn’t rush him for an answer. After a few seconds, it finally came.

“I—,” he mumbled, sniffling. “I h-had a call with my parents. I had to tell them that I got an 85,” his voice broke, and Tooru started rubbing his back again. “on my latest exam. I had never gotten anything below a 90.”

Tooru winced, and a sudden surge of protectiveness bloomed in his chest. _Stern parents,_ then. It made sense. Sugawara was a perfect student, and it wasn’t rare for perfect students to come from difficult households.

“Suga-chan, I—”

“A-and they, and they,” Sugawara continued, whining. “And then t-they, they told me…they told me that it was fine.”

He cried the last word, dragging the last syllable, tears rolling down his cheeks once again. He sobbed and pressed his teary face against Tooru’s neck, and Tooru almost had a heart attack.

_What?_

It took him another minute, but he finally could regain his wits.

And, of all things, he laughed.

It wasn’t loud, at all. It was the softest laugh ever, fond, relieved.

“Suga-chan,” Tooru chided. “That’s— that’s so nice.”

“I know,” Sugawara sobbed, nodding as he tried to drag in some air through his congested nose. “I know, how can they? I—”

“You scared me for a second,” Tooru whined. “I thought you might have been told you to leave the country and start a life somewhere else, not to bring shame to your family never again.”

“I should!” Sugawara wailed, though it got mixed with a small laugh toward the end. Tooru smiled.

“If you should, then maybe I should as well,” he said, teasingly. “To keep you in line. Can’t have you around being the top of all your classes except one. No sir.”

That _did_ earn him an elbow to the stomach. It wasn’t hard, at all, but it still made him cough.

But it also made Sugawara laugh, so it was worth it.

“Fuck you, Oikawa-kun,” Sugawara _giggled,_ of all things, even as he was still sniffling. “Seriously— I _know_ I’m ridiculous, okay? No need to rub it on my face.”

Tooru hummed and pressed his cheek against Sugawara’s soft hair. It smelled clean, with a touch of honey.

“Suga! Suga, where are you?”

Sugawara tensed for a single second in Tooru’s arms, then relaxed with a sigh.

“That’s Daichi,” he muttered, gently pulling away from the hug. “He will probably murder me for disappearing without telling him. I better get going.”

Tooru felt his heart drop.

“Wait,” he said, taking Sugawara’s hand before he could go too far. Sugawara blinked at him with his large brown eyes, curiously, clearly inviting him to continue, but Tooru couldn’t find the words. “I-I…uhm, uh…”

“Daichi is my best friend,” Sugawara said, lips curving at the corners. “If that’s what you’re wondering. He’s not my boyfriend.”

And Tooru, because he was an idiot, _sighed in relief._ Of all the fucking things.

And Sugawara giggled again.

“You’re so cute,” he cooed. He was sounding much more like his normal self, now. “And sweet. Thank you for…finding me, Oikawa-kun. I really needed that hug. But I didn’t want to worry anyone. I just…”

He looked away, and Tooru didn’t need him to finish that sentence to understand what he meant.

_I can’t stand it when other people pity me._

“I understand that, so very well,” Tooru said. “Don’t worry about it, Suga-chan. This will be our little secret, if you’re good. Okay?”

Sugawara’s smile widened, and Tooru gulped.

He looked much more devilish now that he wasn’t crying his heart out. Even with his red cheeks and swollen eyes.

“I’ll have to tell my friends that we were having a sexy escapade,” Sugawara said, and then he gestured to his face. “To explain this. Is that okay for you?”

Tooru choked.

“As long— as long as no one will murder in my sleep for it,” he said. “And— as long as you actually treat me to a sexy escapade later, Suga-chan.”

His cheeks burned as soon as the words left his mouth, but he held Sugawara’s gaze, even as the other boy raised one eyebrow. This was a game that two could play.

Sugawara eyed him critically.

“Dinner, at most,” he said, finally. “It’s a date.”

Tooru could keep some of his dignity and avoid sighing in relief this time. He just nodded, trying to keep his cool like whenever he asked someone out —even though his heart was going much faster than it’d ever gone before.

“It’s a date,” he agreed.

Sugawara smiled, and stood on his tiptoes to brush his lips against Tooru’s cheek.

“It’d really help my reputation if you came back crying a little too,” Sugawara whispered to his ear.

And then he was gone.

And Tooru was left alone, in the dark.

At the vampires’ mercy, once again.

But it was okay, because he really needed to cry as well.


End file.
